


Hail to the King, yo

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the ships happen later in the story except for Howard and Maria, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bucky and Tony as kids, Bucky is everyone's favorite errand boy turned castle guard, Howard and Maria actually love each other here, Howard and Maria are actually good parents here, Lion King Avengers remix, Multi, Not entirely accurate portrayal of PTSD, Or try to be, Recovery from war, Stark Royalty AU, Talk of War, Tony is a prince, world building takes forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Summary: “Did you just.. did you just Lion King AU the shit outta some Avengers based off a title?” “I did? Where?”





	1. How This Even Started

**Author's Note:**

> All this is based off a summary contest that the-flightoficarus on Tumblr held where she gave out summaries to titles that people sent in. I took one and ran it all the way left. (Flight is a wonderful enabler.) So here we are! Hopefully I’ll be updating this as I go along but in case I don’t, just follow me as a user (@thunder-thewolf) and follow the tag lion king avengers remix.

Thunder: "Did you just.. did you just Lion King AU the shit outta some Avengers based off a title?"

Flight: "I did? Where?"

Thunder: "The Regency AU. Like, dude. Why tf can I now see Howard Stark getting thrown off a goddamn cliff?"

Flight: "I mean, the whole story was a cover up for how much I wanted Bucky drooling over shirtless Tony as he worked (think IM1 tank top aesthetic)"

Thunder: "Oh. Well he found Blacksmith!Tony and dragged him back to fix the kingdom. That’s The Lion King alright. And Hamlet. Pretty sure it was based off Hamlet."

Flight: *pokes gently* "You should write it"

Thunder: "

Eh, I’d change some stuff. If we’re doing Lion King AU then **Obie would be Scar.** **Howard would be Sarabi** (which, while they did have a loving relationship they only ever connected through their shared love of blacksmithing, which was seen as their dirty little secret in the castle because what peasantry are you?!)

**Maria would be in charge** (though not necessarily Mufasa because let’s face it: she ran those charities with an iron fist and she’s always been the one to connect with people. Howard supported her in every way he could but people were Not His Thing.)

**Jarvis and Peggy would be Timon and Pumbaa** , teaching him how to live in the outside world without drawing attention to himself. Jarvis has a lovely wife named **Ana** who took refuge among the people of Stark Kingdom. She likes to cook. Peggy has a dashing husband named **Daniel** who used to be a soldier for King Stark’s army but got discharged due to a leg injury not long before Maria died. He likes sous cheffing for Ana (chopping up all the ingredients, which is half the battle of cooking right there!) and the four of them are in a Veteran’s club started by Peggy’s ex **Steve Rogers** , and his “best friend” **Sam Wilson**. (Everybody’s mum on that one. Sam’s too kind to be on Stane’s radar even if the True Monarchy wouldn’t really care.)

(I’m not normally a shipper so much as I have characters as they suit my story needs. If I like the Stony AU where Tony gets sent back to WW2 then I like it. If someone takes that same idea and instead it’s Bucky he falls in with, okay. I’m not picky so long as it makes sense to the story.)

Anyway, Tony gets away with being under the radar because Maria was protective of her husband and son. Howard was in the war not too long ago, after all, and she doesn’t want to list either of them. So his Presentation was the only time anymore ever got a glimpse of the little prince, which is why the six adults had no clue who he was. Did I miss anything? Did I overdo it? I have a habit of that. What do you think?"


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard prepares Tony for a special day, and like most four year olds, Tony is uncooperative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate universe where Howard and Maria are the rulers of their kingdom. They're both very hands-on, as you'll see in later chapters, and Howard's been to war so he's not used to being royalty. Maria is more used to being royalty but neither of them are too snobbish.

Tony squirmed as his father scrubbed every inch of him for what had to be the third time in as many minutes.

“Do you need anything, Milord?” A little boy asked, voice just as squeaky as Tony’s.

“I don’t suppose you can get this little guy to settle down while I wash him?” Howard chuckled as he set the soft-bristled brush down and splashed some water over the next boy.

“I could tell him a story?” The young servant asked.

“No!” Tony howled as he thrashed in the water.

“He doesn’t seem in the mood for a story. A shame, really. You tell some rather good ones, James.”

James was eight years old today, and it was by sheer coincidence that he shared his birthday with both the Prince and the King. He was a servant, which really meant that he ran all around the castle asking if anyone needed anything. He was good at that, running.

“I’m going to rinse Tony off now. Why don’t you see if there’s anything he can wear? Tell James your favorite color, Tony.” Howard cooed.

“Blue!” Tony scowled. “Go away!”

“That’s not very nice, Anthony.”

“Don’t wanna be nice. Wanna sleep.”

“Yeah, kid, so do I.” Howard snickered. James grinned shyly as the King turned a warm gaze onto him.

“Blue will be fine for this occasion, I think. Have Mrs. Lantham check your choice if you’re unsure.”

“Of course, Milord. I’m honored for this task.”

“Don’t be, kid. He’ll be picking out his own clothes in a couple years and you can move on to better things. Go on, then. This kid’s gonna drag his feet and you don’t want to be around when he does.”

James bowed deeply and scampered off. The King spoke quite a bit of slang and often slurred his words. This was surprising to James, but he quickly got over it. The trouble now was not copying the King’s mannerisms.


	3. Picking out clothes for a royal baby is help-worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is given a task that he's not quite sure of, but that's what adults are for.

"Ah, hello James. How is King Howard this morning?”

“He seemed alright.” James offered carefully.

Madame Lantham stood by the door with the breakfast tray, and now she frowned down at him.

“I know not where you get such strange words, child. Was he with Anthony?”

“Yes, Madame Lantham. He was bathing Prince Anthony mere seconds ago. The King requested that I choose the Prince’s outfit for the day, and that you ensure it is proper.”

“You always were a favorite, James.” Madame Lantham chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Have you any ideas?”

“The Prince has declared his favorite color to be blue.”

“T’is just as well. His clothes shall match his eyes today. Perhaps tomorrow he shall indulge in black, to match his hair.”

“Perhaps so.” James mused. The eight year old drew back the door to the wardrobe, which revealed rows upon rows of royal clothing.

“The stool is right here, for when the Prince wishes to get his own clothes.” Madame Lantham informed the child. “It happens rarely, but the last he attempted, he nearly broke his crown.”

“Why would Prince Anthony wear his crown to sleep?” James wondered as he scrambled onto the stool and Madame Lantham picked up various clothes for him to inspect.

“ _Crown_ can also mean the top of his head.” Madame Lantham informed the boy.

“So the Prince has a crown… on his crown?” James asked, crowing with triumph when he found the perfect outfit. Madame Lantham nodded, both in approval of the outfit and in recognition of his sentence.

“When you speak of it so, it sounds rather childish.” She offered with a smirk.

James flipped down from the stool and Madame Lantham yelped, horrified.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you know better than to-!”

“You can’t **possibly** be in trouble this early in the morning, kid.” Howard cackled.

Both servants straightened up to find that the King was outside the bathing room, swathed in a silk robe that draped at the ankles and was decorated in red and gold, the colors on the crest of House Stark.

The Prince was swaddled in his underclothes, pure white and made of the cotton that babies started out in. Prince Anthony would be moving onto the silk liners all the royals wore once he proved able to clean up after himself in the bathing room.

James stiffened and held out the blue outfit that often reminded him of the uniforms his mother said that sailors wore. It wasn’t silk like some of the things King Howard wore, but it was elegantly decorated.

“His Majesty’s outfit, Milord.” He mumbled.

Howard tilted his head in acknowledgement and took the clothes with a nod of thanks as he walked over to Prince Anthony’s bed chamber.


	4. Parenting customs and the Royal Family shtick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background and insight to everyone's favorite parents.

Like most parents, Queen Maria and King Howard kept their child in a room attached to theirs but not entirely closed off, so that while the child had their privacy, the couple would know when they were needed.

The young Prince spent equal amounts of time with both of his parents, which was no small feat when Queen Maria’s schedule was taken into account. Her willingness to be seen with her husband and child regardless of the circumstances was something much of the kingdom admired, but then this was not the average royal family.

Such was proved by the fact that King Howard often bathed Prince Anthony in the mornings and Queen Maria did so in the evenings. The two of them knew how to dress themselves but still asked the servants for their opinions and knowledge. This was because Howard was the royal one, but he’d suffered through war from an early age.

Maria was a match made for him by a neighboring kingdom, but he’d insisted on not the first in line, but the fifth. Mainly because he’d met Maria at balls a plenty, and she had always been willing to indulge his talk of creation. She herself liked to craft in what little spare time she had, so their union was not a surprising one. The surprise came when Howard abdicated the throne to his wife.

“ _I would be a far better advisor than I would a proper King, because while I know that it is necessary to defend our borders, I would not be able to do so. Your kingdom needs a strong royal, one who is able to make the decisions that must be made, and I am too heavily scarred to do that_.”

And so it was.

* * *

“What exactly were you doing, Sergeant Barnes, that the good lady saw fit to lash you with her tongue?” Howard sounded amused as he fitted the stuffy Prince and then came out to fetch his own clothes.

“The stool.” James mumbled, head lowered. “I would have dropped the Prince’s clothes had I jumped from the stool as I intended.

“I highly doubt that’s why the lady has scolded you, my good sir. I think you should ask her for a better answer.”

James’ eyes widened and he bowed quickly before turning to face Madame Lantham.

“You have as sharp a gaze as ever, Your Majesty.” The older woman murmured. “I’m not afraid to admit that I was scared for the boy. We just spoke of the time that the young Prince fell trying to get his own clothes and then young James does nearly the same thing right before my eyes! Foolish little boy he is.”

“But smart. He knew to say what he thought I wished to hear.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, James is a very clever boy.” Madame Lantham agreed. “Is there anything you will require or shall we wait outside?”

“Take Anthony with you and wait just outside the inner chamber. I shan’t be long.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Madame Lantham stepped forward, cradling the whimpering Prince with an ease that spoke of children she no longer cradled.

Upon getting him in some imaginary right position, she guided James out of the room and closed the grand, sturdy, intricately marked door behind them.


	5. This Is Indeed A Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James learns what the special occasion is, and life in the palace is never a dull moment when King Howard is involved.

"Hello Madame Lantham, Sergeant Barnes.” The guard standing at his post offered cheerfully.

“Lovely day for the Prince’s Presentation, is it not?”

James stiffened and all color drained from his face.

“Is something the matter?” The guard wondered.

“Young James was entrusted with picking out the Prince’s outfit for this fine day, and he knew not the occasion.” Madame Lantham chortled.

“Oh, you poor thing!” The guard cackled. “Worry not, the little one looks perfectly fine. I suspect the King would have him swaddled in no less than grandeur, and the fact that he hasn’t been changed again means that you picked right.”

“Thank you, Sir Adalaime.”

“I beg of everyone to call me Lapland and yet no one has. T'is the name my father gave me, after all.”

“And it is an endearing one, young sir. But Adalaime has such a ring to it. Your name speaks of the power this castle holds, and though you might not believe it just yet, you’ll grow into it well enough.”

The door opened and out stepped King Howard, dressed his ceremonial Knight’s Garb. His crown gleamed scarlet upon his newly neatened hair, and he grinned as Sir Adalaime rushed to close the door to the inner chamber.

“The Great One blessed you this royal day, Sir Adalaime, for you do not require these stuffy clothes and you are not madated to attend the drollness that is my son’s Presentation. As if he is not the Prince of the Land.”

“Did you not have to attend the same ceremony as a child, Milord?” James wondered.

“Indeed I did, my boy, and it was so dreadfully boring. The only reason I partake in this one is because it is tradition.”

“As you well should, Your Majesty.” Madame Lantham scolded lightly. “Anthony has settled, but he is ever eager for his father’s arms.” She noted cheerfully.

“So he is…” Howard snorted before taking the boy and pressing him to his chest. “Sweet little one, I cannot move until you stop crying. Let the Great One forbid you be dropped on your head as I was many times.” Howard chuckled.

James gasped and Howard winked at him. The King was a strange man, but James was eight years old and adored him.

“Good day, Sir Adalaime. May you have as dreadfully boring a watch as I am about to have a day.”

“Good morrow, King Howard. Many wishes of health go with you.”


	6. The Purpose of the Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: a meeting before breakfast. 
> 
> Howard is not a happy camper, and Maria takes notice.

"And a wonderfully blessed morn to you as well, Howard.” Maria drawled.

That, if anything, was bound to make her husband at least smile. He was not looking forward to the Presentation, mostly because it involved water. He barely endured baths for his son’s sake, and this seemed like a fruitless venture to him.

“Maria, darling, you look bewitching as usual.” Howard chuckled as he swept into the grand Throne Room.

Anthony had been fairly quiet and content to gnaw on poor James’ fingers as they walked through the palace, but upon sight of his mother he squirmed and whimpered.

“So this is how your day started,” Maria snickered. “I envy you not even a little bit.”

“You think you’re funny, but I want you to know that your son is _**wide awake**_.”

“Before sunrise, he’s your son. I’m awake at dawn every day simply so I don’t have to _deal_ with anyone’s morning breath.” The Queen snickered. Howard snorted and passed his son to the messenger, who scurried over to where the Queen sat on her throne with scrolls of paper in her lap. That was quickly removed and her son was placed in her arms.

“Madame Lantham, young Master Barnes, good day to you both. I trust that things are well in hand?”

“As they ever are, my Queen. Young James received the honor of choosing the Prince’s outfit for this special day. I am unsure whether he is finished being stunned by the request.”

“A lovely job he has done.” Maria praised.

“I thought so as well.” Howard commended. “I’d say that deserves a treat of some sort, wouldn’t you, Mrs. Lantham?”

“Howard, formalities please?”

“Of course, dear. I’ll not bother the nobles with talk of the peasantry.” Howard scoffed.

“Howard…” Maria sighed.

This would not be an easy day for the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since this is an AU and Tony is a baby, I decided that it'd be better for IM 1 to have happened to Howard. Not entirely, but the whole "captured by the enemy and forced to endure torture" thing is what's eating at him. See, Howard was Prince at a time where the kingdom was at war and needed everyone they could spare to fight. So of course he was in the thick of it. It didn't end well for his captors and he managed to destroy most of the weapons the former enemy got their hands on.


	7. Hail to the Queen, yo, or else The Queen will go to town on your asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was a Lion King remix? Yeah… here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip time skip tiiiiiiiiiiiime skip! And a longer chapter to boot!

"I find myself unsure of the soundness of this idea.”

“Live a little, James, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I remain on the side of the kingdom, my Prince.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I _am_ the kingdom. Ergo you must do as I say.”

James smirked. Such a clever boy the Prince was. Who knew how brilliant he would come to be from James seeing him whimper in his underclothes.

And in three years, as well…

“There is no way around that.” The servant chuckled.

* * *

 

Their expedition does not go well.

This is mainly due to the fact that they went into the wrong part of the kingdom, the Prince wearing all his fancy jewelry and James with naught but a dagger one of the castle guards had slipped to him for good luck.

The Prince was more than happy to rid himself of the precious jewels hemis family had acquired, seeing no real weight behind the value he was merely giving away.

Most of this slum was grateful. Some were horrified and tried to give them back, some were greedy and attempted to gain more. That was when James revealed his dagger.

“This is a Royal, you fool! Let it be enough that he would give you the clothes off his back if I’d let him!”

“It shall never be enough!” One of the Market runners sneered. “Not until we’re as rich as they are, free to give out precious jewels and throw away food at their leisure!”

“If this is about food then take it up with the people selling it to you. The taxes have not heightened to fit the times since the last King stepped down, so _we_ are not the problem!

Besides, if you want food so damn much you should know there are several lines to the Palace for the Spread. It’s filled every day. We make sure of that because every person in that palace knows what it means to go hungry!”

“Bullshit!” The Market runner scoffed. “And you filthy Royals won’t get out so easy this time!”

James all but smashes the Prince against the wall they’ve been pinned to and sends a prayer to the Great One that his ashes be scattered fairly, if he were even to get such an honor.

Because he was most assuredly going to die. And if these people were anything like he’d heard in his younger years, they would make sure the Prince joined him not soon after.

Someone yanked him into darkness and he found himself snarling for the Prince.

“Shh!” Someone hissed.

“I’m right here.” Prince Anthony murmured. “And we’re fine.”

“We don’t know where we are because you wanted to act like your father.”

“I will be just as great as him someday.”

“I do not deny you that, but this is not how you start!” James hissed. “No one knows where we are or what we’re doing-!”

“I wouldn’t say that.” The unfamiliar voice, likely the one who showed them into the darkness, stepped aside to reveal a patch of light. They were in a seller’s tent, and Queen Maria was just outside, dealing with the Market runner and the friends who came to his aid.

“If you ever go near my son again-!” She roared.

“He came to us!” One of the friends choked out.

“It matters not!” She snarled. “He is a boy! No older or more world weary than any of your own children and we keep him that way so he may live freely! If all you wanted was food then why would you not come to the palace?!”

“They turn us away.” Someone insisted. Maria turned to face that person, allowing the three men she had pinned to get up, only for them to be met with the end of a guard’s sword.

“What do you mean they turn your away? The Our kingdom has not endless food but that has no concept of a whole town being told they cannot eat!”

“We cannot eat because this is the furthest town from the castle, Your Highness. By the time our runners would get there, they would have to turn us away because there is either no more food for the day or what they have left is spoiled. I shall say that your people have encouraged against us taking spoiled food.”

“And the markets here are cruel?” Maria scowled.

“In the interest of fair play, as it has always been, the markets fluctuate. I am unsure how well supply and demand can be explained here-.”

“I understand, fair lady. I shall send runners out myself. First thing in the morning. We managed to get here unmolested, so they should as well. You shall have your food, if I may have one thing in return.”

“Anything!” A million voices chorused.

“Who claims these boys!” She snapped.

A woman stepped forward, shawl halfway around her neck and falling apart with each step she took.

“The Market runner is mine, and his friends are sons of my friends. Whatever you do, I request that you spare his life.”

“I never intended to kill him, fair lady. He and his friends shall be the runners who take the food from the palace and deliver it here. More shall be added as necessary, you shall not starve for their incompetence, but these boys clearly have far too much time in their hands if they see fit to torment children many years younger than themselves.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” The woman gasped, all but throwing herself at Maria’s feet.

“Rise, dear one. Your son has disgraced your name. He is merely earning his keep back.”

Maria turned to where James and Prince Anthony hid in the seller’s tent.

“Sergeant Barnes, you may relieve your stance and follow me.”

James stumbled out of the tent, unwittingly dragging the Prince with him.

“My Queen.” He stammered, forcing himself into a shaky bow.

“Rise, young one. You have more than earned your title this day. Let us go home.”


	8. This Is Why You Don’t Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their escapades, James learns something new about the King

“What the everloving fuck were you thinking?!” Howard snarled.

The King had been vibrating with anticipation, clutching his wife’s arm and occasionally ruffling James’ hair just to reassure himself. The Prince sat on his lap, and the carriage was as silent as it had ever been the whole ride home. 

Butnow they were back in their own rooms, and the King was panicking like no one had ever seen, least of all James.

“Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps we don’t go there for a reason?! You were almost _dead_ , Anthony! James would have fulfilled an oath that he had not even taken in your foolish quest to-. What were you even trying to _do_?” Howard sighed, exhausted by the day and smothering his son in a hug.

“I just wanted to be as good as people think you are.” Anthony mumbled.

“You… you think I’m **good**.” Howard cackled. “Hey, Maria, apparently I’m a good man, how ‘bout that?!” He snickered into his son’s hair. “For the love of the Great One, _**why**_ couldn’t you be more like your mother.”

“I happen to think you’re a wonderful man.” Maria purred warmly, pressing a kiss to the King’s forehead.

“You should know, Anthony, that had your father been the one to get you… there would have been no talk.”

An audible noise slipped between James’ lips, and he yelped when Queen Maria’s gaze landed on him. She ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a hug.

“You did well, Sergeant Barnes. I suspect that by the time you are fully grown, you will have earned your nickname many times over.”

The name had been his father’s, who was a man under the King back when service had been a requirement and not a luxury. That war had not been a great one, and what little James knew of it did not paint anyone in a good light.

But to know that fair, smiling, ever-cheerful King Howard knew how to fight just as viciously as his wife had… and would have killed for them?!

There was truly no _seeing_ that.

“I pray that Howard never has to show you what he can do.” Maria murmured, having seen him sneak a wary glance back to the King and his son. 

They were messing around now, playfighting on the floor of the Throne Room.

James gulped and tried to put the image out of his mind. King Howard would never hurt a beetle he found in the garden. There was no need for anyone to kill anyone else now.


	9. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a professional and I have no idea how a regular person would deal with this. I'm not trying to make light if anything so if I come off as airheaded or cruel, please let me know.

Maria awoke with a knife at her throat. She slid her hands up slowly, inch by inch, until she could feel the pulse of her attacker. It was quick and harried, as if the person was frightened. Maria narrowed her eyes as the knife brushed her skin and her attacker spoke.   
“What did you do to those kids?!” Howard hissed in a gutteral voice.    
Ah, so this was a nighttime memory. She knew something was off about this brand of attack.    
“Howie,” She crooned. “The children are fine.” She murmured. Possibly dead, depending on what point he was flashing back to.    
“You’re lying, you wretched fool! And don’t call me that. You can’t-.” He broke off in mid-sentence and slumped over, exhausted.    
Well… Howard had certainly never done that before. Usually he snapped out of it while “awake.”    
Maria sighed and slid the knife from her husband’s hand to back under his pillows. Then she wrapped her arms around him and let herself drift off.    


* * *

Maria jerked awake to find her husband staring down at her.    
“Good morning, dearest.” She murmured sweetly. Horror flashed through his eyes before it was smothered by resolve.    
“Good morning, my queen. I hope you slept well.”    
“I did indeed. You run very warm at night.” She offered cheerfully. He sighed, ducked to peck her lips, and rolled over to lay beside her.    
“What’s the matter, Howie?” She asked gently. He normally didn’t remember his nighttime incidents, so why was he stressed out this early in the morning?    
“I pressed a blade to your throat in the dead of night and you ask me what’s wrong.” He snorted. “What a match.”    
“What a match indeed, my love. You did not injure me.”    
“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place!” Howard growled. “Apparently I need to ask the healer for something stronger.”   
“You most certainly do not.” Maria sneered. “The last time a man I knew asked for something to control his nightmares, he got the strongest rum on the market, drank it all in one go, and when he could still feel his legs hours later, threw himself from the top of the keep. Something stronger will create more problems than we need.”    
“I’m going to hurt you one day!” Howard snapped, glaring at his wife. “At some point in my life I will sleep badly enough that when I wake you will be dead beside me. That is my worst fear, do you not understand?!”    
“I do, my love, and I tell you that there are ways to combat this that do not include what scrambles the brain permanently.”    
“Well when you find one that works, feel free to let me know.” Howard grumbled before turning on his side, back to her. Maria snorted and flopped down so that her head and hands rested on his arms.    
“We will be fine, darling. I guarantee that if we ask around the kingdom, someone will have an idea of how to manage your trauma.”    
“‘Tis humiliating to ask for help on something I’ve never needed before.”    
“You were a soldier just as much as the rest of your men. And believe you me, there was a whole generation and then some out there. I am sure they will be glad to see you getting help.”    
“Alright.” Howard grumbled. “But only because you won’t let me go back to my own rooms.”    
“I most certainly will not.” Maria scoffed. “You’re supposed to keep me warm at night, dear. And you run very warm.”   
Howard snorted and buried his face in her neck. Here’s hoping he wouldn’t try anything this time.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure that these… programs are in the kingdom's best interest?” Obadiah was not her favorite person in the world, but neither were any of her other advisors. They were leftovers from ling before she'd taken court, and would likely stay until they died and their sons would take their places. 

Or so the chain was suppose to go. In truth, Maria would be choosing new advisors based on who shared her vision of peace but was willing to contradict her as needed. These men were just as war-torn as her husband, but at least he'd recognized that and stepped down. 

“They are indeed.” Maria scoffed. “Two weeks ago on that tour of the kingdom I came across an entire town that was all but starving because they couldn't get to the castle in time and their merchants were greedy. 

"There is naught much I can do about the merchants because they would restore their previous institution whether I allowed it or not. I can and will control how this castle interacts with our people. We have an excess of extremely good food. Instead of wasting our kitchen's talents, let the people enjoy what we do. It is only fair.” 

“Fairness will topple the monarchy!” Someone snapped. 

“On the contrary, Sir Jacobs. It will keep the peace. If the commonwealth has the means to access what they do not have at home, they will be less inclined to chop off  _ my _ head.” 

“You shall eat your words when those filthy bastards storm the castle begging for more.” Sir Jacobs grumbled. 

“Stay your tongue, Palane! We know not how the people will react!” Obadiah snapped. He turned to the queen and continued. “Which is indeed our concern.” He offered apologetically. 

“For which you need not worry. The point if running a kingdom is to keep the inhabitants comfortable. They need food and we shall provide it. They need shelter, clothing, a way to make a living, and if it comes to it, that too, we shall provide.” 

“You would have us give them the food off our plates, the clothes off our backs and the jobs we struggle to keep all in the name of fairness?!” 

“I would have you, Sir Lackminder, remember that your duty is to the people. I would have you remember just what we are here for, and I would remind you that we are far more fortunate than most. That is what I would have, my good man. Is there anyone else who objects to these programs?” 

The knight shook their heads to a one. 

“Feel free to express doubt as it comes. If you'll excuse me, I am going to find my husband and son.”

* * *

 

“How was the Council meeting?” Howard asked between the clang of his hammer and the hiss of something being plunged into the water.

It's a wonder you can hear me over all this.” Maria snorted, gesturing to all the others who were hard at work. 

“Don't come any closer unless you've put on the oversuit, please.” Her husband insisted. 

“Why?” Anthony wondered. Her little boy had grown interested in his father's habits and often took to begging the older man to allow him into the forges. Howard had eventually been worn down, but took absolutely no chances. 

Theboy and his guard both were swathed in the exact same overcoat the queen had been asked to put on, with the added effect of hiding behind the watcher's station.

“The garb is flammable.” Howard explained patiently as he watched the object sizzle and smoke in the water. He dragged it out and set it down on a metal slab built into the table he worked at. After that, he started the process of extinguishing the fire. 

“No need!” Someone called. “We've got a newcomer. Your forge is perfect as a starter!” 

Howard debated and then nodded, switching places with the person who had spoken. 

“Good morn, Cathelby. How fare you?” 

“Rather well, Milady. The armory us stocked and we have more pupils than ever before. Almost every forge in the kingdom is in use, so many are pouring in.” 

“That sounds like a good thing.” 

“Extremely so. This time we have enough smiths for each apprentice and we can afford to take our time. The King has been here all morning, despite several efforts to the contrary. Perhaps a meal and a shower would not be remiss.” 

“Thank you for your concern. Howard will definitely be heeding that advice. Good day, Cathelby.” 

“Good day, Your Majesties.” 

* * *

 

“Do they not require nutrition down at the forges or are you intent on wasting away before my very eyes?” Maria intoned gently. 

Theywalked from the forges up the path to the main part of the castle. Anthony and Sergeant Barnes were giddy with excitement ast their first trip to the blacksmith's, and chattered at every guard in sight. 

The ones surrounding them smiled indulgently and nodded appropriately. Maria would listen better later, when she was sure that her husband wouldn't collapse from the strain he continued to place upon his body. 

“I’ve eaten well enough, m’dear. You need not pester me this time.” 

Maria sighed, resigned. Howard was rightfully bitter about the fact that his mind was turning against him, though the weekly visits to the group they'd found was more helpful than he thought it would be.  

The problem was that when he woke from those dreams, he went into such a state of shock that it was almost like he was back on the front lines. 

To keep busy, he took to the forges more than ever. When he wasn't there, he was sleeping or the royal couple were telling stories and cracking jokes about their younger days with the prince and his Guard. 

But Howard refused to eat more than the bare minimum. He would sneak down to the kitchens and gorge himself on leftovers, he would excuse himself from dinner early and hide in their room. 

He would curl into Maria late at night and whisper the same few things about how he loved her and couldn't bear to lose her or their son or their people, their guards. He had to get back to the forge or he had to train harder or he had to be everywhere at once except for where he should have been, which was eating at the table or sleeping at night like everyone else. 

“Maria?” 

The very man she worried for hissed her name and the queen jerked to attention. 

“Yes, dear?” 

“Lost in thought, are we?” He teased lightly. “Did you get enough sleep?” 

“I should be asking you the same.” Maria murmured. “Care to tell me what you made today?” She asked. 

“The latest was a dagger of a metal that has not been seen in quite a while. A cache of it was found just outside the kingdom bounds, along the Clay Roads.” 

“Interesting… what else was made from that cache?” 

“The usual, swords, shields, someone made a spiked necklace for their daughter. I've been thinking about getting Anthony a set of spiked gloves. Would you be interested in some for yourself?” 

“Perhaps. What brings this on?” 

“Likely nothing.” Howard admitted. “I've been getting more paranoid by the day, I know. Samuel said he did as well. Did you know that Steven knew a man under my command?” 

“Really? And what was his first impression?” 

“After they were done Kissimmee the ground I walked on I was treated just like everyone else.” Howard snorted.

“That is good, I thought. Is that not what you asked for?” Maria queried.

“Good day, mother, father! Barnes and a few others will accompany me to my rooms.” Anthony's farewell broke into their conversation and both monarchs hugged their child fiercely. 

“Thank you, Father, for allowing me to watch you work. It was the most interesting thing I've ever done!” 

“Anytime, my boy, as long as you follow the rules.” 

“Sleep well, both of you! Shall we meet at lunch?” 

“Indeed, my son.” Maria chuckled. 

Anthony turned and half-skipped to catch up with Barnes, the guards forming a tight bracket around the pair of them as they walked further away. 

“As you were, Milord. Did you wish for different treatment?” 

“No, that is not the problem. They… they act like I did anything more than slaughter a handful of men at a time when everyone did just that. They think I was better for anything but making their weapons as deadly as possible and knowing how to use every single one of them. It is not special treatment I request, but to know why they give it.” 

“Because you helped lead them to victory, dearest, and now you suffer for it just as they do. No one deserves the madness any of you went through, but they see you as noble and deserving of better because you were a King on the front lines defending his men. That is why they treat you well.” 

Howard stared at his wife, his eyes scouring her face for some hint if anything more than the pure belief that she held in him. Finding none, he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of precious oils mixed with the heat of the forges.

“If we could all have your optimism, the kingdom would be far better off for it.” Howard murmured into her cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, dearest. See if you can get some sleep.” 


End file.
